Spin Out of Control
by Kaidhicksii
Summary: W.I.P.


**Hey what's up you guys? My name is Kaidhicksii, and I am back with what is this time, a major step up from before. Welcome to my first ever crossover! Now this is one of a few that I'm going to do, but I've always wanted to do this in particular: a story featuring my favorite gaming character, Sonic the Hedgehog (whom I've written many stories about) and my favorite toy/game/anime combo, Beyblade, precisely the Metal Saga, and I've been planning it since even before 'This Is Not Goodbye' was published. I'm not going to say much, but I can say that this isn't to be treated like any ordinary crossover, for it is just one side of the story; the other half remains to be seen. Before we jump into this, just some quick announcements. I am currently expanding my influence on the Internet: You can follow me on Twitter to get the latest updates Kaidhicksii, I've got a YouTube channel that is currently being developed, AND sometime soon, I will be setting up my very own website, so all of you guys can follow the action wherever you are, regardless if you lack any of the things that I have. YEAH, I got big plans, and it won't be much longer before I go from bland new guy to… you know what, I'm not saying anything else; you'll see. ;)**

 **Anyways, here we go. I don't own anyone in this X-Over (Sonic belongs to SEGA and Beyblade belongs to Hasbro). Well, everyone except for an OC of mine who makes his first public appearance (another one who makes up the other half of this story, believe me, he's someone you guys are gonna love: all I'll say is he's more than just a random made up character who appears just once and never again).**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Spin Out of Control**

Somewhere out in a mountainous region of Japan, as waves broke and crashed just under the cliffs, a loud clash could be heard.

"Ugh, that's cute Ryuga! But why are you fighting with me now? And what twisted stuff did you lay on Tsubasa? Just what is your deal, Ryuga?!" rang the voice of a 13 year old kid standing just off the shoreline, sporting red spiked hair and wearing a blue headband with a yellow symbol of a horse's head with a single wing to the right.

"Don't be ridiculous!"

His name was Gingka, Gingka Hagane, and he sucked in his breath as those three words came back at him, almost like a mock slap in the face.

"What did you think would happen between my new L-Drago and your Pegasus? These two were meant to battle! Do we really need a reason to fight?" laughed a tall young man who was standing high above on the cliff's edge, beaming with pride as he watched the fight below unfold, a golden headpiece in the shape of a dragon glistening in the sunlight. His name was Ryuga; this was his second battle in a long time, and his first with Gingka since the conclusion of Battle Bladers, a tournament held the previous year to determine who was the strongest blader in the country. Each blader would face off with metal spinning tops which were known as beyblades.

Long ago, at the dawn of civilization, a meteorite fell from the boundaries of space, crashing down into a small town called Koma Village. There, the elders discovered the huge crater held a shining fragment from what was left of the "star". With it, they created one of the very first beys, which became the basis for every other that would follow, and took it to battle another bey that was the exact opposite. That bey was formed when the other fragment of the meteorite landed in a far off land. Those who discovered it were enchanted by its power, and as it was handed down from generation to generation, it developed a very sinister dark power that, if let loose, would throw the whole world into darkness. Holding the combined forces of ambition, anger and greed of human beings, this bey clashed with the other which carried the light of hope, for while the owners of the dark bey wished to abuse its power, the one owned by the Koma village elders had a heart that truly loved what would become known as beyblade, and as light always overcomes the darkness, this bey came out on top, but just barely.

Now they were back at it again. Only difference was, now both owners shared a pure love for beys. Gingka looked down at his, a brilliant blue top with a rubber tip. As it grinded with its opponent, it was beginning to lose stamina, and fast.

"Pegasus' power is being stolen." he gasped in dismay. Angered, he turned back up to face his rival. "Ryuga! Do you still hold the dark power?!"

"The dark power you ask? I have no use for something like that now, Gingka." Confused, the boy persisted.

"Then what is this?"

Ryuga smirked at Gingka's cluelessness. Wasn't it obvious?

"The power of L-Drago, itself!"

"What are you saying?!"

"It steals its opponent's spin strength and turns it into its own spin strength! Now Meteo L-Drago is able to do the same thing the dark power did on its own!"

During the Battle Bladers final, Ryuga's L-Drago was a less advanced, slightly weaker version of itself known as Lightning L-Drago. Gingka made it through on guts alone, and confronted him once again with his bey, also a weaker version of his current one. It was known as Storm Pegasus. These were the exact same beys which had clashed in the very first bey battle all those years ago. By then, L-Drago's power had grown out of control, and before Ryuga even knew what was happening, the beast had gained possession of him, and was going on a rampage. Gingka's Pegasus had already been overwhelmed by the power of L-Drago before, first when it was dominated in its first battle with what was then known as the 'forbidden bey' in a long time, when Ryuga entered the Koma Village temple along with his assistant, a tall stout man named Doji, and stole L-Drago from his pedestal. At that time, Pegasus was owned by Gingka's father, Ryo Hagane, who tried to stop Ryuga from getting away, but the self-proclaimed Dragon Emperor had already mastered L-Drago the moment he launched him, and he soundly defeated Ryo and Pegasus. The battle had caused such a ruckus that the temple had begun to cave in. Ryuga and Doji escaped; luckily, Ryo was able to successfully launch Pegasus over to Gingka. He told his son that L-Drago was a very dangerous bey, and ordered him to defeat him. Giving a thumbs up, he smiled, and advised the boy to get stronger as the ceiling collapsed around him. Assuming his father was dead, and rightfully so, Gingka was left heartbroken and practically alone. But with Pegasus in his hands, he wasn't about to let Ryuga, Doji and their secret organization, the Dark Nebula, get away with the act. Packing his things, he set off with Pegasus on a journey to master his bey's power, and then confront and defeat Ryuga. After suffering a humiliating defeat when he found him at the Dark Nebula headquarters, Gingka was aided by the spirits of all of Japan, including those of his new friends, bestie Kenta, charming Benkei, rival Kyoya, and beyblade mechanic Madoka, to channel the light of hope into Pegasus and defeat L-Drago, saving Ryuga. Unfortunately, it came at a price, for Pegasus had used up all of his energy and disintegrated. Luckily, Gingka was lifted from his gloominess when Ryo sent him back to Koma Village. Traveling with Madoka and Kenta, and meeting up with his old friend Hyoma and the talking dog, Hokuto, he entered a dark, mystical cave, and rediscovered his beloved bey, who had evolved into its current, much more powerful form, Galaxy Pegasus. And just in time for the World Championships. However, Ryuga seemed to have evolved and remastered L-Drago quite some time ago, for he was now gaining the upper hand as the face image of L-Drago burst for a brief moment.

Gingka was in shock. "Just with the power of a bey?" He then gasped as L-Drago began to emit a fiery glow, and then effortlessly knocked Pegasus backwards. An orange light rose into the air, and the spirit of L-Drago, the fire-breathing dragon in the constellation, emerged and stared down at its challenger.

"By overcoming the dark power, I became one with L-Drago for the first time," Ryuga explained. "I was able to make L-Drago's power reach to the highest point possible!" And as if to verify that statement, the dragon rushed down as the spirit of Pegasus emerged, and knocked the winged horse into the air.

"Pegasus!" Gingka cried. He then shielded himself as his bey landed into the sand, unable to move and stirring up a dust storm. "Are you ok, Pegasus?"

"Galaxy Pegasus, huh?" With a groan, Gingka turned to face Ryuga. "Well, well, it seems you have not yet mastered its power, now have you?"

"What did you say?!" he shouted indignantly, despite Pegasus still spinning helplessly in the sand.

"Ge-heh,heh,heh! Don't get uppy!" Ryuga laughed. "If you waste time here, the important final battle will be over now, won't it?" he added, as L-Drago blasted fire overhead.

Gingka was irritably baffled. He thought that after regaining possession and controlling the power of what was now known as the 'legendary bey' that he'd be in a good position to stake his claim as the best in the world. Yet as he watched his bey waste away its stamina, unable to do a thing, in front of the very man whom he had defeated once before, he knew that there was still something wrong with their bond as bey and blader.

'He says I still haven't mastered Pegasus' power. What does that mean?'

Ryuga was dismayed as Gingka looked up at him discouraged.

"You still do not understand. L-DRAGO!"

Obeying its master's description-less order, the left-spinning bey immediately knocked its right-spinning rival to safety.

"Pegasus!" Gingka cried once again as his bey landed back on the rocks and charged for its rival who was always one step ahead. He gasped when he saw it wasn't there.

"I've repaid my debt."

"Huh?"

L-Drago leapt into the air and returned to his owner. "One reverse-rotating bey is enough in this world. Tell you what, Gingka: why don't you take that guy down."

"Ryuga!" His call was left unanswered as another wave broke on the cliff, and the dragon emperor vanished.

Gingka was in awe. "Ryuga." He then held his bey up close to examine it. "Pegasus's, true power." And he then just stared into the sky, wondering how he and his partner could work together to beat their next rivals in the World Championships, Julian Konzern and his dual-rotating bey, Gravity Destroyer.

'Oh no!' Tucking Pegasus back into his rapid deploy case, Gingka took off running. His battle with Julian was about to begin.

 **(Some distance away,)**

In a forestry region overlooking a nearby city, a flock of birds were in the trees feeding on berries which had just recently ripened. Out of nowhere, a burst of light and energy emerged and a tall bipedal object zoomed out, right smack into the tree. The birds were alarmed by this sudden, strange interruption and took off packing. Down below, a 15 year old teenage boy lay on the ground, groaning as he held a hand to his head. He was fairly tall for his age, with dark skin and black, spiked, wooly hair, with 3 braids running down to his chin. Slowly, he rolled over and got up on all fours, which required more effort than it usually did, had he not run head first into a solid oak.

"Ugh, what happened?" He then looked around, trying to spot his friend. "Sonic?"

"Kaivin! Over here!"

Said kid stood up fully now, and after stretching and shaking the grogginess from his noggin, began to wander aimlessly.

"Ok, where are you? You and I weren't that far apart before whatever happened just happened, so are you in the tree or something, or is it just your voice that came with me?"

"In order: first of all, YES, I'm here. Second of all, judging by where we are, I'd say we probably overdid the speed and warped somewhere else."

"Makes sense enough, so am I going in your direction?"

"WATCH IT! YOU'RE ABOUT TO STEP ON ME!"

"OH MAN!...Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. What's important is why can't I get up? I can still feel myself, but I can't even move!"

"What are you saying? Did you pull a muscle or some…thing?"

"I didn't pull a, wait, how are you lifting me with one hand? WHY ARE WE GOING TO THE WATER?!"

"..."

 **(simultaneously)** "WHAT THE WHAT?!"


End file.
